northwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Timber
Timber was a major element of the Northwood pack . He was brother to Snowflake and Ivy, close friend to Sea, and love interest to Willow, though he developed little opinion beyond distrust for Storm and Pine. He was described as having the classic coloring of a grey wolf, a heavyset form that made agility difficult for him, and the same golden eyes as Snowflake. Pre-series Timber was born to the Alphas of the pack, who died before he knew them; he never even knew their names. Like his sisters, he was adopted by Sky, who considered him to be her own son. He, in return, regarded Sky as his mother, and Sea and Willow as his sisters - at least, when he was young. As he grew older, he began to see Willow as something other than family, though he retained an inseparable brother-sister bond with Sea. Aside from Sea, he was the least rule-abiding of the pups, and for that reason it was usually him who would be used as an accomplice in her various pranks or mischief. He never seemed to mind. Book One Timber first appeared in the series when he was receiving extra hunting lessons from Sky. He was the clumsiest of the pups, and the slowest to pick up things that required stealth or agility; for that reason, he often needed the help, and Sky would wake him before sunrise and take him somewhere where he could practice, away from distractions. Ivy soon began accompanying them as well. He was in the middle of one of these extra lessons when Ivy came up, informing them that she had spotted Snowflake, Sea, and Willow a mile away from the den. Sky panicked and rushed to their aid, instructing Timber and Ivy to return to the den. They obeyed, and there they remained until Sky came running back at full speed, set Willow down, and told them to wait for her to return. Timber was aware by now that something was very serious was going on; Snowflake confirmed this, explaining what had happened while he and Ivy had been waiting for them. Timber had never known such an intense fear before, and he did not handle it well this first time. He was almost paralyzed with fear, and would remain that way for a long time. When Willow returned and told them that Sky was dead, all of the pups immediately ran except for Timber, who remained still, paralyzed. He was finally broken out of it but Ivy, and followed his pack into the oncoming night. During their first time sleeping away from the den and Sky, Timber noticed Willow whimpering, suffering from nightmares. He moved close to her and lay down beside her, laying his head on her shoulder to comfort her. This was the first hint of the love they would share. In many ways, Timber also had the typical wolf's personality; thus, while loving and loyal to his pack member, he was extremely distrustful of outsiders. When Storm was introduced to their pack, Timber refused to trust him, or to believe that he was not a Darkwood spy. He was even more reluctant to allow the split, convinced that Storm would take Ivy and Sea into danger, but he was finally forced to allow it. He went with Willow and Snowflake, and ended up spending the majority of his time convincing Willow not to worry about the other half of the pack. He even succeeded in getting her to relax. Once they arrived at the valley, Timber settled into a normal routine, and would have little part until an evening months later. In this scene, he asked Willow to meet him beside the river at sunset. Willow did, and they sat watching the breathtaking sunset over the river as they had a long, meaningful talk. Both confessed that they were in love with each ther, and decided to become official mates. For a moment, they enjoyed a moment of complete peace; then they heard a wolf howl from somewhere far off in the distance. Willow insisted that it was Sea; Timber, though doubtful, trusted her judgment and followed her to the source of the cry. Willow turned out to be right, as the two of them arrived to find Sea bloody, unconscious, and surrounded by rogue wolves that were advancing towards her. Timber sent Willow back to get help, and talked to the rogues to stall them while he waited. He did a good job; he wasn't attacked until the rest of the pack arrived, at which point a full-fledged battle between his pack and the rogues ensued. Timber was knocked unconscious in the first few moments. Storm went out of his way to defend him during this, most likely saving his life. Presumably, someone - likely Willow - informed him of this afterwards, so that he finally trusted the newcomer; the scene was not included. Timber took care of Willow while she was looking after Sea, bringing her food and occasionally forcing her to sleep. On one occasion, he sat and looked after Sea while Willow slept through the day. When Willow awoke in the evening, she convinced him to leave and get some sleep in the main den, where the air was fresh and didn't smell of blood. He agreed and left, promising to visit her in the morning. He then decided to take a quick walk before settling down, and went to the river to take a drink. There, he was attacked by a wolf he was unable to identify. His throat was torn out, but he died mostly from drowning, as his head was shoved under the river water. He was left there until he was discovered by Snowflake and Ivy. Timber appeared once more, about a month later, to Willow and Sea. He told them that they should let him go and not grieve so heavily forever. He was then led on the afterlife by Sky.